Dirty Little Secret
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Jace la besó. La besó enserio. Movió sus labios insistentes, mezclando sus respiraciones. Le rodeo la cintura, levantando la delgada blusa rosada que ella traía. "Éste será nuestro pequeño sucio secreto, Clary." Jace/Clary. Annie,Leeh&Caramelo.


**Diclaimer**: Todos los personajes son de Cassandra Clare. Menos Jace, coño, él es ilegalmente mío *0*  
**Summary**: One-Shot; Jace la besó. La besó _enserio_. Movió sus labios insistentes, mezclando sus respiraciones. Le rodeo la cintura, levantando la delgada blusa rosada que ella traía. "Éste será nuestro pequeño sucio secreto, Clary." Jace/Clary. Incesto.  
**Nota**: Esto es para Caramelo, Annie & Leeh, tres esposas mías que amo demasiado. Basuras de granja(?), gracias por hacerme leer este libro, porque Gosh, GOSH, hgfyrfgyfyegeuyfge. Ustedes saben. Loveugirls.  
**Nota2**: Vale, esto es el colmo(?) Sí, bueno, hay un pequeño detalle que no me gusto del libro, y se podrá dar a conocer según esto. No es que ame el incesto, no, NO, definitivamente no, coño. No es que ellos dos juntos griten 'fóllame' y todo eso. No. NO. ¿Cómo creen eso de mí? U_U (?) Yapuesno. Quien no ha leído este libro puede decirse que no ha vivido y err… Jace es increíblemente sexy, sensual y fuckable y… *esto tubo que ser censurado por su alto contenido pornográfico. Disculpe las molestias*

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret  
**«Los secretos siempre son sucios. Y las  
mentiras juegan entre los cómplices».

—¿Qué haces, Clary?  
La voz de Jace era dura, pero tembló al final. Sí, tembló, coño, en el nombre de su hermana. Clary le sonrió, ligero, tímida, y continúo avanzando hasta que la espalda de él choco contra una pared.

—Clary, no.  
Jace siempre decía las cosas con un tono de «lo que yo digo esta bien, y no hay manera de que puedas mostrar lo contrario», y cuando le sujeto un hombro con la mano, intentando apartar la proximidad que se avecinaba, ella río bajito.  
—¿Por qué no, Jace? Ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿u olvidaste el día del invernadero? ¿O fuera de mi habitación en el Instituto?  
—No sabía que éramos hermanos, tonta. Y tú tampoco. Quítate.

Pero Clary no se lo permitió. Negó con la cabeza, despacito, y después, con toda su fuerza empujó a Jace contra la pared, dejándolo acorralado. Sus pechos se tocaban. Y él respiraba pesado, como si hubiera corrido mucho. Cansado.

_(O nervioso)_

—¿Quieres que me quite? ¿Quieres que me aleje, Jace?  
Sus delgadas manos viajaron por los fuertes brazos de su hermano, y se escondió bajo su flequito naranja. Después se paró de puntitas, y se acercó para susurrarle al oído.  
—Sí quieres que pare, lo haré. Solo…

Le besó el cuello, ahí, detrás de la oreja. Un punto sensible. Y el Cazador soltó un quejido, y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Pero no dijo nada. Se quedó callado. Clary sonrió, y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos. Cuello, mandíbula, mejilla. Chiquitos, apenas un roce, despacito. Con cuidado. Los labios de ella eran tiernos, calidos, húmedos. Lo hicieron estremecer.

—Estas jugando con mi autocontrol, Clary… —murmuró él, quedito, con la voz quebrada y temblorosa. Pero no dijo que no, coño, no. No le dijo que se alejara, ni si quiera se resistió. Tan solo… tan solo le advirtió. Y eso a ella le produjo una sensación indescriptible, como cuando van volando en la moto, sobre el río.

Los besos continuaron hasta la comisura de los labios de los labios de Jace. Y cuando llegaron ahí, se quedaron quistecitos, simplemente tocándole apenas. Y él explotó; le tomó de la cintura, y en un movimiento brusco la hizo invertir lugares. Ahora era Clary la que estaba corralada contra la pared. Sus pechos aún se tocaban. La respiración era irregular. La acción no se hizo esperar.

Jace la besó. La besó _enserio_. Movió sus labios insistentes, mezclando sus respiraciones. Le rodeó la cintura, levantando la delgada blusa rosada que ella traía. Le tocó la piel de ahí, dejando como un hormigueo, y una sensación de quemazón. Ella le rodeó el cuello, y le enterró los dedos en el pelo.  
Él le mordió el labio inferior, haciéndola jadear poquito. Y entonces su lengua entró en su boca, buscando la suya, volviendo la situación acalorada un infierno. Ella era tan inexperta, y él, le mostró lo poco que sabía.  
Se separaron cuando ella necesito respirar, pero Jace continúo besándole el cuello, la mandíbula.

—Jace, Jace… —gimió, o sollozó, o susurró, o algo. No sabía donde estaba su voz, y las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo.  
—¿Qué pasa, Clary? ¿Qué quieres? —murmuró entre beso y beso, acalorado, jadeando.  
—Tó-tócame…  
—Ya sabía –le sonrió torcidamente, antes de morderle suavecito el hombro.

Clary casi rueda los ojos. Casi. Definitivamente, no podía dejar de ser más arrogante, más presuntuoso. (Y ella no podía dejar de agradecer al cielo por eso, por que la una de las cosas que más amaba de él.)

Le tocó la espalda por debajo de la blusa, y ella se estremeció, y soltó algo como un quejido bajo. Jace rió. Después le beso los labios otra vez, porque no aguantó mucho tiempo sin ella. Volvió a introducir su calida y resbaladiza lengua en su boca, disfrutando de sus reacciones. Le apretó aún más contra la pared, y entonces dejó que se montara a horcajadas sobre una de sus piernas.  
Clary soltó una exclamación cuando _sintió_ a Jace, haciéndolo reír otra vez. Sus reacciones eran tan graciosas, pensó él, como demasiado inocente, inexperta.

—Te quiero tanto, Clary, tantísimo…  
—Y yo a ti, Jace, mucho, demasiado…

Y entonces, una parte de la realidad llego a él, golpeándolo. Estaba besando a su hermana menor, casi liándose con ella. Sangre con sangre, piel idéntica con piel idéntica.

Mientras ella se movía insistente contra su pierna, restregando su centro levemente con su abultada excitación, llegó a sentir la culpa en la boca del estomago; estaba parado, inmóvil, quizá debatiéndose en lo correcto y lo incorrecto. O las consecuencias.  
Pero cuando Clary se irguió para besarle de nuevo los labios, se dejó abandonar contra lo que quería. Dejó de importarle lo correcto, lo incorrecto, lo moral, y eso. Dejó que el egoísmo lo embargara. Así que volvió a su tarea de besar, chupar, morder, y lamer los deliciosos labios de su hermana menor, y a dejar que se restregara contra él.

Jace le quitó la camisa en algún momento, y la tiró al piso, dejándola en su sujetador blanco de lunares verdes. Clary se sonrojó un poco, pero después, él le sonrió y murmuró «hermosa», y ella dejó la vergüenza atrás. Le tocó la cintura, y después le masajeó los pequeños pechos, haciéndola gemir de verdad. Ya no era un jadeo, ahora era un gemido, y la necesidad se estaba haciendo insoportable. Se besaron una vez más los labios, y él se quito la camisa de pijama en un rápido movimiento.

Entonces un ruido proveniente del pasillo los hizo parar. Ambos abrieron los ojos, y se separaron. Se volvieron a poner la ropa, rápido, veloces, y Jace se acerco a Clary. Le dio un último beso —esa noche—, y después, susurró en su oído con su voz arrogante y ronca antes de salir:

—Éste será nuestro pequeño sucio secreto, Clary.

* * *

NOLOPUDEEVITAR.  
¿Review? :3  
+AnaluC~


End file.
